michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Remember The Time
Remember The Time is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the albums, Dangerous and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. This song was released on January 14, 1992 by Epic Records and was recorded in 1990 in the Hit Factory Miami. This song was written by Teddy Riley, Michael Jackson, and Bernard Belle and was produced by Teddy Riley and Michael Jackson. The lyrics are about remembering being in love with someone.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remember_the_Time Date: January 14, 1992 Recorded: 1990 Music Video The music video is set in ancient Egypt and features appearances of Eddie Murphy, Iman, The Pharcyde, and Magic Johnson. John Singleton directed the 9 minute music video and it was marketed as a "short film". The music video is copyrighted as "© 1992 MJJ Productions Inc.".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeiFF0gvqcc Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-7_rGKfwQY *Do You Remember *When We Fell In Love *We Were Young *And Innocent Then *Do You Remember *How It All Began *It Just Seemed Like Heaven *So Why Did It End? * *Do You Remember *Back In The Fall *We'd Be Together *All Day Long *Do You Remember *Us Holding Hands *In Each Other's Eyes *We'd Stare *(Tell Me) * *Do You Remember The Time *When We Fell In Love *Do You Remember The Time *When We First Met *Do You Remember The Time *When We Fell In Love *Do You Remember The Time * *Do You Remember *How We Used To Talk *(Ya Know) *We'd Stay On The Phone *At Night Till Dawn *Do You Remember *All The Things We Said Like *I Love You So *I'll Never Let You Go * *Do You Remember *Back In The Spring *Every Morning Birds Would Sing *Do You Remember *Those Special Times *They'll Just Go On And On *In The Back Of My Mind * *Do You Remember The Time *When We Fell In Love *Do You Remember The Time *When We First Met Girl *Do You Remember The Time *When We Fell In Love *Do You Remember The Time *Those Sweet Memories *Will Always Be Dear To Me *And Girl No Matter What Was Said *I Will Never Forget What We Had *Now Baby * *Do You Remember The Time *When We Fell In Love *Do You Remember The Time *When We First Met *Do You Remember The Time *When We Fell In Love *Do You Remember The Time * *Do You Remember The Time *When We Fell In Love *Do You Remember The Time *When We First Met *Do You Remember The Time *When We Fell In Love *Do You Remember The Time * *Remember The Times *Ooh *Remember The Times *Do You Remember Girl *Remember The Times *On The Phone You And Me *Remember The Times *Till Dawn, Two Or Three *What About Us Girl * *Remember The Times *Do You. Do You, Do You, *Do You, Do You *Remember The Times *In The Park, On The Beach *Remember The Times *You And Me In Spain *Remember The Times *What About, What About... * *Remember The Times *Ooh... In The Park *Remember The Times *After Dark..., Do You, Do You, Do You *Remember The Times *Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You *Remember The Times *Yeah Yeah *Remember The Times In Dangerous This song is the 5th track listing in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Dangerous_%28album%29 In HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I This song is the 12th song on the 1st disc in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/HIStory:_Past,_Present_and_Future,_Book_I Video Gallery Remember the time.jpg imagesCALTA7AQ.jpg imagesCAHKSRAD.jpg imagesCALQN775.jpg michael jackson remember the time 1.jpg imagesCA63JRAG.jpg|''Jackson at the 1993 Soul Train Music Awards'' untitled (15).png imagesCA3G8QUJ.jpg imagesCAN3SKEV.jpg External Links Song and Album Music Video References Category:Dangerous songs Category:Songs Category:Singles